


(We Were) Strangers In The Night

by DragonGirl87



Series: Swingin’ It [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Fedora Hat Kink, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Fantasy, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Swing Dancing, Top Harry Potter, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl87/pseuds/DragonGirl87
Summary: Harry is enjoying a perfect glass of Scotch in a swing bar when he meets the perfect stranger. He immediately knows one thing, he's absolutely got to have that man. But does he get his wish?





	(We Were) Strangers In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Frank Sinatra's _Strangers In The Night_.
> 
> I sincerely doubt that gold old Frankie had _this_ in mind when he sang this song but I simply couldn't get the idea out of my head. Took a while for the final clue to present itself, but once it appeared, I knew I had to get this written. *grin*
> 
> Full lyrics at the end. Kudos to those who spot all the lyrics I used in the actual story.

* * *

“A glass Scotch please, neat. No, the Macallan, yes, thank you.”

The first thing that Harry noticed, or well heard, was that fine cut-glass British drawl with its gentle rising and falling patterns that sounded like music to his ears. Scratch that, it was music, a perfect wonderful exquisite lilt.

The second thing Harry noticed after he’d turned on his barstool, was that the classic black Fedora hat with its signature crease lengthwise down the crown. The pinch in the front was slightly crooked on both sides, though somehow it looked even better like that. Somewhat casual, a rather stark contrast to the posh accent.

The third thing Harry noticed was the thick tufts of white-blond hair that peeked out from under the stylish hat and he couldn’t help but wonder whether they would be soft to the touch or coarse.

After that Harry stopped counting.

He let his eyes sweep over the pale oval face in front of him. It was slightly longer than wide with sharp, defined cheekbones and a narrow jaw. The hat’s wide rim obscured the eyes and as such Harry had no idea about their colour; it irked him a little. To distract himself, Harry dropped his gaze to the firm full dark-pink lips and only barely managed to resist the urge to lick his own in appreciation. He let his eyes slowly trail down the long neck, over the prominent Adam’s apple and the exposed smooth upper chest.

The crisp white shirt was, without a doubt, tailormade and Harry rather liked the fact that the top two buttons were open. He quickly wetted his own lips and noted the black silk tie, entirely undone, that drew his attention to the shirt’s stiff collar. Harry’s eyes drifted about halfway down the line of buttons until the shirt disappeared inside a pair of sleek black trousers that hung low on the hips.

It looked both indecent and a perfect example of an impeccable dress sense and although Harry wanted to let his eyes travel further south still, he snapped them back up and found himself looking straight into the most beautiful grey eyes he’d ever seen. They sparkled brighter than a diamond and a hint of blue reminded Harry of a strange mixture between a clear mountain spring and a bright summer sky.

“Well, hello there, Sir.”

That posh drawl sounded entirely too hypnotic. It sent a myriad of sensations down Harry’s spine and straightening up a little, he wrapped his fingers around his own glass of Macallan Scotch, a rich and intense single malt whiskey exclusively matured in a hand-picked Oloroso sherry seasoned oak cask to give it depth in flavour and colour.

Harry lifted the glass off the bar and slowly bringing it up to his lips, he took a sip, swallowed, and smiled.

Ordinarily, he found the casual way his new conversational partner was leaning against the bar, fresh drink now in hand, rather ungentlemanly and quite licentious. But somehow that lithe yet utterly athletic body could pull it off without it coming across as wicked and unseemly.

“Hello,” Harry said.

He gently tipped his glass towards the stranger and they both took a small mouthful of Scotch, allowed the taste to linger on their tongues, then simultaneously swallowed.

The stranger’s lips parted ever so slightly and a dark pink tongue came darting out to chase the last remnants of his exquisite drink. Harry wanted to give chase to that divine tongue. He wanted to engage it in a heated and fiercely passionate battle, which he fervently hoped would end with each and every single one of their eight limbs entangled in a messy heap with no discernible clue as to where one of them ended and the other one began while they tried to strip each other naked.

Promising silence lingered between them both as they continued to exchange glances. Harry felt the air around them crackle, it was so thick with sexual tension and intense desire that he couldn’t help but wonder exactly what the stranger was imagining — he desperately wished there was a way for him to be privy of the man’s thoughts while at the same time sharing his own.

There was something so inviting in those silvery-grey eyes and that smile robbed Harry of every single coherent thought he’d ever had in his entire life. He wasn’t sure whether he couldn’t or just didn’t want to focus on anything else. Absolutely everything about the man drew him in. It started with the way he held himself, like someone who knew exactly how to show himself off without appearing to be cheap or vain about it and continued with the way he looked and smiled, as though he couldn’t care less that they were two complete strangers who had just accidentally met each other for the very first time in a swing bar.

 _Sweet Merlin, please have mercy on me,_ Harry thought. He took another mouthful of Scotch in the hope that it would wash away the parched feeling that insisted on lingering behind inside his mouth for no reason at all. The stranger mirrored his action, then set his tumbler down on the bar and leant closer. Harry’s breath caught in his throat and as the rim of the Fedora hat tickled his cheek, a thousand tiny shudders surged through him.

A puff of warm air ghosted over the shell of his ear and he despite feeling rather hot, he shivered. Long fingers trailed over the back of his hand, which was resting on his thigh, just above his knee, and loosely closed around his forearm.

“Dance with me.”

It was an entirely innocent invitation but Harry’s entire body reacted to it and his desire to possess this perfect stranger, his Adonis of a man, spread through him like wildfire. He barely managed to contain the small moan that threatened to slip past his lips and swallowing hard, he exhaled slowly.

“Tell me your name first,” he whispered.

“Draco.”

Harry smiled.

“Nice name.”

“Yours?”

“Harry.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Harry. Dance with me?”

Harry didn’t even try to resist that second invitation. He didn’t try to speak either and instead of using his words to answer in the affirmative, he expertly slid off his barstool and promptly found himself standing way too close to his hopefully soon-to-be-lover.

“Lead the way, Draco.”

Harry breathed the words and as he did, he was vaguely aware that the live band had started playing an intimate mid-tempo number that fitted the moment perfectly — though it did sound entirely too romantic but before Harry had the chance too fully contemplate the possible repercussions of dancing to such a tender tune with a perfect stranger, those long fingers, that had been loosely wrapped around his forearm, slipped in-between his own. He allowed Draco to pull him away from the bar and out onto the dancefloor and when Draco's other hand found its way to a place low on his hips, Harry decided to throw all caution into the wind and for the next twenty minutes or more, he danced to his heart’s content.

That first sensual mid-tempo turned into several up-tempo swing tracks and before long they were swirling each other around the dance floor as they wickedly mashed several steps from different types of swing dances together yet somehow managed to perfectly complement each other instead of stepping on each other’s feet and falling around like two drunks who had no clue how to put on a show. They were so well-matched that the other couples soon surrendered the floor to them and they found themselves at the centre of everyone’s attention.

Generally, Harry made every effort to avoid drawing a crowd but oddly enough, tonight he couldn’t care less.

 _Let them gawp_ , he thought.

A while after, having grown tired of putting on a show for everyone, he and Draco found their way back to the bar, where they ordered a fresh drink each to quench their thirst, and breathlessly leant close together. A spark of something intensely arousing ignited between them and Harry boldly reached out to push that Fedora hat back. He let his fingers rest at the nape of Draco’s neck and pulled him that little bit closer.

“I must have you,” he breathed.

He felt nearly delirious with desire and as he spoke, he deliberately let his lips brush against Draco’s but didn’t kiss him. He just lingered there, right in Draco’s space, so close to him that it felt like they’d melted into one person rather than the two perfect strangers they’d been a short half hour ago.

“Then have me.”

That response, so willingly given, sent the 5.5 litres of blood in his body rushing south so rapidly that he felt thoroughly dizzy. He perched himself onto the barstool behind him and sitting with his legs spread far apart, he drew Draco in-between them.

“I want all of you, and I want it tonight.”

“Have all of me tonight.”

Harry didn’t hesitate any longer, he captured those lush naturally red lips, he’d fantasised about ever since the moment they’d said their first hello, in a deep passionate kiss. Draco readily responded and Harry kissed him hungrily, possessively, wantonly. He wanted more, he wanted everything. He squeezed Draco’s hip and when Draco’s tongue darted out to tease his lips apart, Harry let out a low moan. He complied with the silent request and when their tongues touched for the very first time, he couldn’t help but wonder in exactly how much trouble he would be if he was to try and disapparate without trying to find a dark corner that allowed them to disappear without drawing any attention to the fact that they were both wizards.

Several very long minutes later, possibly even hours, they briefly stopped kissing and not wasting his time with words, Harry unsteadily slipped off the barstool, grabbed Draco’s wrist and dragged him from the bar. He led him down a long corridor, turned a corner and only stopped when they arrived at a set of lifts.

Harry impatiently and repeatedly pressed the call-button and only stopped when Draco’s soft chuckle distracted him. Two long arms wound themselves around his waist and Draco hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.

“Stop it, silly, I am not going anywhere,” he murmured.

Harry wanted to make some sort of remark but the lift pinged to announce its arrival and the doors quietly slid open. Draco pushed him inside and thankful that the carriage was empty, Harry pressed the button for the top floor, then turned in Draco’s arms, cupped his face and pulled him into yet another ardent kiss.

He had no idea how they managed to get out of the lift and to the penthouse hotel room but they did. Swiping the key card took several attempts but finally the light switched to green and pushing the door open, Harry dragged Draco inside.

He pulled him through the massive living space and straight into the large four-poster bedroom or at least he thought he did. It took close to half an hour before they toppled onto the bed, though by the time did, they were both gloriously naked, well, nearly. Draco was still wearing his black Fedora hat and Harry hadn’t allowed him to remove that open tie from around his neck. They lazily rolled about the king-sized bed, kissing, touching, and rutting against each other, managing to draw the most delightful sounds out of each other. It filled the room with their own special brand of music but after a while, and with the greatest effort, Harry paused his kissing assault on Draco’s body just long enough to look him in the eye and ask a question.

“What do you want?”

“You, tied to his bed and me on top,” Draco answered promptly.

Harry groaned and his cock twitched excitedly. He was rock-hard, almost painfully so, and for a moment it felt like he might just explode and come entirely untouched. Draco’s distracting kiss thankfully prevented that and they continued to roll about the sheets, kissing, licking, biting, nipping, sucking, and rubbing their erections together.

Eventually, however, none of that seemed to be enough and despite his best attempts at trying to gain the upper hand, Harry found his wrists tied to one of the bedposts with Draco’s silky black tie. He writhed about the bed but stopped when Draco straddled him and shamelessly presented him with his taunt, extremely firm arse. Harry let out a frustrated growl and yanked at his restraints. He wanted to touch, he wanted to squeeze those perfect arse cheeks. He wanted to pull them apart and devour that perfect hole, he was sure was hiding in-between.

“I want to eat your arse,” he said.

Draco’s low rumbly chuckle filled the room and shuffling, he complied with Harry’s request. He sat almost on top of Harry’s face, pulled his arse cheeks apart and Harry awkwardly swiped his tongue over the sensitive furrowed skin. Draco let out an almost animalistic groan and pushed his arse firmly down onto Harry’s face. Not caring whether he was getting enough air or not, Harry teased Draco’s hole with the tip of his tongue, repeatedly swiping over it.

Draco’s entirely indecent groans began to fill the room and Harry hummed. His own saliva ran down his chin and jaw but he didn’t care. He wanted to make this good for Draco and closing his eyes he lost himself in the task. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of his tongue licking over the quivering hole and with each swipe and each lick, the sounds Draco made became increasingly wanton. Soon enough he was begging and when he finally pulled away, Harry’s tongue was tired and cramping but he didn’t care.

Instead, he watched, completely mesmerised as Draco continued to spread himself apart and tease his already oversensitive hole with his own lube-slicken fingers. Harry flexed his hands again and tugged on the bonds but they did not give. He desperately wanted those to be his fingers but short of using wandless magic to break the makeshift restraints, he had no way of freeing himself. Since he didn’t want to do that, he grudgingly settled for watching and licked his lips as Draco pushed one finger inside himself and slowly finger-fucked himself.

“A little faster,” Harry rasped.

Once again, Draco complied with his request and began to fuck himself faster, sliding his finger almost effortlessly in and out of his slick hole. Harry let out a low growl.

“Another one,” he said.

Draco withdrew his finger and inserted two, awkwardly working them inside himself, not because he was too tight to accommodate his own fingers but because of his position. With no free hand to brace himself on, he sat straddling Harry’s hips. He had his face pressed into the rumpled sheets between Harry’s spread legs and Harry could feel his warm breath tickle the inside of his thigh. It made his cock twitch excitedly.

“Faster, fuck yourself for me,” Harry panted.

Draco thrust faster and angling his own fingers, he managed to brush them against his prostate. He let out a shaky breath and a low moan and continued to work his fingers inside of himself, giving Harry a private show, which Harry thoroughly enjoyed though at some point, watching was no longer enough and he instructed Draco to stop.

“Turn around, show me that beautifully flushed face of yours, show me that debauched look you’ve got burning in your eyes from fucking yourself for me.”

Draco shuffled, turned to face him, and adjusted his Fedora hat, which had slipped off his head while he’d fucked himself. He braced himself on his shaking arms and leaning forward, he pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Need you,” he whined.

“Take my cock, keep that hat on and fuck yourself on my cock.”

“ _Ngh_ , yes.”

Harry watched as Draco fumbled about for the abandoned bottle of lube and when he finally found it, he spread a liberal amount of the cool liquid all over Harry’s thick hard cock, then abandoned it again and positioned himself above Harry. It took two attempts before he managed to slowly impale himself on Harry’s cock and when he did and Harry felt himself start to slide past that tight ring of muscles that grudgingly relaxed to accommodate him, Draco let out a loud, unrestrained groan, peppered with some very colourful language.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Harry whispered. “Feels so fucking good.”

Draco mewled and took all of Harry’s cock. He took a moment to adjust, then steadied himself, then set a slow and steady rhythm. He alternated between slowly rising and then lowering himself down onto Harry’s cock and each time Draco took him in, Harry thrust his hips up to heighten the sensations. Draco made the most delightful sounds. He moaned and groaned and sighed and keened. Red blotches dotted his gloriously pale skin and his flushed cheeks and parted lips made him look sinfully sexy. His black Fedora hat was just as askew as it had been when they’d met a little earlier that night and he looked so utterly divine that Harry thought he might cry with joy.

“Harder, faster, come on, Draco, give me everything you got.”

Harry panted and sensing Draco’s slight tiredness, he continued to thrust his hips up to make things slightly easier for Draco. They worked together in perfect tandem and everything about it was perfectly beautiful. At some point, Draco began to stroke himself and that was the moment when Harry no longer knew where to look. Draco’s flushed face, his hand flying up and down the shaft of his long perfect cock, or the way he continued to impale himself on Harry’s cock, rolling his hips repeatedly.

They were both close, Harry could tell that much. Knowing that neither one of them would last much longer, he finally resolved to that wandless spell to vanish his restraints.

The moment they were gone, he grabbed Draco’s hips, flipped him over and spreading his legs far apart, he fucked into him, setting an unforgiving rhythm. He thrust hard and Draco continued to stroke himself. They both moaned and panted breathlessly as their sweaty bodies slid against each other.

Harry leant down, captured Draco’s lips in one last ardent kiss, then pulled away and locked eyes with Draco.

“Come for me,” he whispered.

He thrust deep into Draco and as he did, Draco arched his back, groaned, clenched around his cock, and shot rope after rope of thick white come all over his hand, his stomach and Harry’s stomach. The immense pressure of Draco’s muscles trapping him deep inside Draco’s tight channel was enough to send Harry over the edge too and he emptied himself inside Draco, filling him with his come.

Exhausted, he fell on top of Draco and buried his face in Draco’s neck. A little jerk caused him to slip out and Draco, who had somehow wrapped his long legs around his thighs, and he moaned pitifully.

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, rolled them both onto their sides and peppering Draco’s face with tiny kisses, he eventually pulled away to look at him. Draco’s silly smile made him grin and he tenderly kissed first his nose and then his lips.

“That was perfect, thank you. I love you.”

Draco smirked.

“Anything for you, husband.”

They both giggled, then lay in comfortable and blissful silence as they floated in post-orgasmic bliss. At some point, probably about fifteen minutes later, Draco lifted his left arm and holding it up above them, he removed the glamour on his wedding ring. A minute later, Harry did the same thing and they dissolved into another fit of giggles that resulted in a long, slow, and very lazy kiss, that ended with them pulling the covers up and tiredly falling asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _Strangers in the night_  
>  Exchanging glances  
> Wondering in the night  
> What were the chances  
> We'd be sharing love  
> Before the night was through?
> 
>   _Something in your eyes_  
>  Was so inviting  
> Something in your smile  
> Was so exciting  
> Something in my heart told me I must have you
> 
>   _Strangers in the night_  
>  Two lonely people  
> We were strangers in the night
> 
>   _Up to the moment_  
>  When we said our first hello  
> Little did we know  
> Love was just a glance away  
> A warm embracing dance away
> 
>  _And ever since that night_  
>  We've been together  
> Lovers at first sight  
> In love forever
> 
>  _It turned out so right_  
>  For strangers in the night  
> Love was just a glance away  
> A warm embracing dance away
> 
>  _Ever since that night_  
>  We've been together  
> Lovers at first sight  
> In love forever
> 
>  _It turned out so right_  
>  For strangers in the night


End file.
